<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Couch by MacaqueBrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942584">On The Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaqueBrain/pseuds/MacaqueBrain'>MacaqueBrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Surprise End, Voyeurism, also kinda - Freeform, i didn't originally mean for it to end this way but it happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaqueBrain/pseuds/MacaqueBrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Macaque seems to know what he's thinking, though, and pulls gently at his fur, relishing in the groan that comes from Wukong. “I'm just watchin’. You won't even know I'm here. Right, Kid?”</p><p>“Never have before…” MK grins, biting down on his partner's lip. </p><p>“Wh…” Wukong gives him a hazily confused look, but his mind blanks when MK's hips grind on his again. “Mmmghf…”</p><p>“Don't pay attention to him. Just focus on me,” MK whispers, still grinning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Qi Xiaotian | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can you tell I can't come up with titles? Anyways, enjoy this short thing I wrote, and I'm out of ideas, so if anyone has one, tell me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wukong pants heavily into MK's mouth, cock twitching in his pants as the younger one settles in his lap, grinding his hips as he kisses the monkey deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon, don't get too hot and bothered yet, Peaches…” a familiar voice from behind the couch they're on snarks, and the sage startles, separating his mouth from MK's with a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macaque?!” he demands, only to be yanked back to the Monkie Kid and kissed again, roughly this time. He mumbles against the other’s lips, trying to figure out what's going on, but his mind is swimming, unable to even think of the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Macaque seems to know what he's thinking, though, and pulls gently at his fur, relishing in the groan that comes from Wukong. “I'm just watchin’. You won't even know I'm here. Right, Kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have before…” MK grins, biting down on his partner's lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh…” Wukong gives him a hazily confused look, but his mind blanks when MK's hips grind on his again. “Mmmghf…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't pay attention to him. Just focus on me,” MK whispers, still grinning. He leans down and starts biting at the monkey's neck, leaving bruising marks that prompt quiet moans from the elder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid…” he breathes as that talented tongue licks at his earlobe, teeth pulling at an earring before letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me do the work…” MK whispers into his ear, and then he smirks at the small, resigned nod he receives. Slowly, he pulls down the monkey's pants, then his own. Wukong's cock springs up, already leaking, and a choked whine comes from his successor as he stares at it, biting his lip to keep from immediately riding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, MK slides off his teacher's lap, kneeling in between his legs. Wukong grabs his head right as he leans forward, taking the king's dick in his mouth and sucking with earnest. Lewd moans escape both of them, and they seem to forget about their voyeur, who is keeping quiet while stroking himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delivery boy’s talented tongue swipes over the head of the other's appendage, and a shuddering gasp escapes the monkey as he cums into the other's mouth, holding his head there so he swallows the majority of the sticky liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph…” the younger one grins up at him when he's let go, cum and drool dribbling down his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy…” the king praises, wiping off a bit of it with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… done yet…” MK mutters, climbing back up on his lap, neither noticing the quiet splattering sounds from Macaque's direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger one bites at the monkey's neck again as he grips his cock. He stands it up, relishing in the Monkey King's drawn out moans as he lowers himself onto it. His own cock is straining between his legs, and he guides the older one's hand to it until it's gripping it tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then MK starts to move. Up, down, setting a steady pace. Wukong's hand moves in time with his hips as he throws his head back into the couch cushion, and MK leans forward with him so he's panting into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph... You're so good, Wukong… Feel so great inside me…” he whines, biting at his chest and leaving now bruising marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good little boy…” Wukong thrusts in, and MK cries out, arms wrapping strong the monkey's shoulders. “So good at this…” He grips MK's hair and thrusts again, hitting his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wukong!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the delivery boy cries out as he cums, splattering both of their torsos. His ass clenches on Monkey King's cock, and that's all it takes for the elder one to cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MK's pants start to even out after a few minutes, and he clenches the monkey's amber-colored fur as he stands up off him. “You're so good at that..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we've… certainly been practicing a lot…” Wukong looks up at him, then at Macaque, who has a large smirk on his face. “When were you gonna tell me about your little friend there, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you didn't seem to care too much when you were moaning so cutely.” MK runs a hand under the monkey's chin, earning a shudder. He turns away, walking out of the room, Macaque following. “I'll walk him out. You can clean up this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a playful groan from Wukong, and MK's eyes flash purple as he laughs, walking the macaque monkey to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. This was all perfect.” MK’s image fades into Macaque's, and he rejoins with himself, laughing quietly. “Too easy to fool that stupid monkey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers, MK appears on the ground in front of him, just barely having started to sit up. “Macaque…? What are you–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya.” Before the younger one can blink, the demon's disappeared in a whirl of smoke. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>